Le goût du pouvoir
by Kameleon
Summary: Au vallon de la Flèche, demain 21h. Viens seul. Sasuke.


La silhouette qui bondit de toit en toit se découpe en ombre chinoise sur le ciel brumeux, éclairée par la lumière sale de la lune filtrant à travers une épaisse couche de nuage. L'ombre file à une vitesse prodigieuse, d'un pas sûr mais léger, et semble voler au-dessus des tuiles.

Un sifflement rompt soudain le silence nocturne, et elle se fige en pleine course. Un kunai se fiche en vibrant dans une cheminée derrière elle, à hauteur de ses yeux. Immédiatement, elle saisit le projectile, et s'élance dans la direction d'où vient celui-ci. Elle perçoit fugitivement une présence à la limite de son champ de vision, mais l'autre, tout aussi rapide, s'évanouit en une fraction de seconde dans les ténèbres.

Naruto jure entre ses dents et reporte son attention sur l'arme de jet qu'il tient dans sa main. Sa forme effilée est assez commune. Elle reluit d'un éclat impeccable, mais quelques fines estafilades courant à sa surface indiquent qu'elle a déjà servi. Et un papier est enroulé autour de son manche. Le ninja le déplie et lit. Bref, concis, lapidaire. Pour Naruto, même sans la signature sèche inscrite au bas du message, aucun doute ne subsisterait sur sa provenance.

" Au vallon de la Flèche, demain 21h. Viens seul.

Sasuke. "

La nuit vient juste de tomber. Quelques rayons rasants s'attardent sur l'à-pic qui borde la petite combe, accusant les anfractuosités de la falaise et révélant les quelques arbustes fluets courageusement cramponnés à la roche. Au creux du cirque de montagnes se blottit une petite rivière bordée d'arbres. La forêt grimpe jusqu'au pied de la paroi, le vert tendre de son feuillage s'assombrissant avec l'altitude, et revêtant peu à peu les teintes bleutées des conifères. Un fin voile de nuages adoucit l'éclat de la lune. La lumière argentée souligne de halos ténébreux les fissures du mur rocheux qui surplombe le val. La silhouette tapie dans l'ombre d'une crevasse, accrochée à la paroi telle une effrayante chauve-souris, est parfaitement immobile. Elle est vêtue de noir et se fond totalement dans l'obscurité. Ses iris, aussi opaques que sa cachette, balayent d'un regard perçant le paysage autour d'elle.

Sasuke attend, sans un geste, silencieux. Sans les lentes allées et venues de son regard à l'intensité menaçante, on pourrait le prendre pour une gargouille sinistre taillée dans la roche, faisant planer son ombre inquiétante sur la vallée en contrebas.

Il récapitule les différentes issues de secours soigneusement camouflées, qui lui permettront de couper court à l'entretien s'il l'estime plus sage. Il a méticuleusement choisi et préparé le lieu de leur rencontre, il est certain qu'il ne se sera pas pris au dépourvu. Toutes ces précautions pour une simple entrevue peuvent paraître excessives, mais Sasuke aime mieux ne rien laisser au hasard. Il sait que sous-estimer Naruto Uzumaki est rarement une bonne chose. Il a souvent constaté que la simple présence du plus imprévisible des ninjas suffit à faire déraper la situation la plus banale. Il a planifié sa fuite dans les moindres détails. Ce doit être la première fois qu'il envisage de battre en retraite sans aucune honte. Mais ce " rendez-vous ", il l'a provoqué sur un coup de tête, et il ne compte pas laisser un coup de tête interférer dans ses projets, aussi infime qu'en fut la probabilité.

Il a toujours su qu'il combattrait de nouveau contre Naruto, ne serait-ce que parce qu'ils appartiennent maintenant à deux camps ennemis. A vrai dire, il l'a attendu avec une certaine impatience. Naruto est fort, et c'est en se confrontant à des opposants tels que lui qu'il pourra gagner en puissance. Il veut affronter un adversaire capable de lui tenir tête, et se prouver une nouvelle fois que malgré les progrès fulgurants de son ex-coéquipier, malgré ses réserves abyssales de chakra, il le surpasse, encore et toujours.

Chez Orochimaru, il n'a pas tellement eu l'occasion de relever de véritables défis : le sannin ne veut pas risquer d'abîmer son futur corps et ne lui fait mener que des combats gagnés d'avance. Alors il a décidé de prendre les devants, et a planifié cette rencontre. Il va se battre vraiment, enfin ! Et il va _le_ battre. Pas le tuer, non. Il n'a pas épargné Naruto à la vallée de la Fin pour le supprimer maintenant. Le blond n'est pas un obstacle dans sa quête vers Itachi. Tant qu'il ne s'interpose pas entre eux, il aura la vie sauve. Mais s'il se met en travers de son chemin, l'Uchiwa n'hésitera pas à l'écarter. Définitivement.

21h approche. Naruto sera peut-être un peu en retard – il n'a jamais été très ponctuel, et l'enseignement de Kakashi n'a pas arrangé les choses. Sasuke l'a prévenu une journée à l'avance, mais il n'est pas venu une seule fois repérer les lieux. Et ça se dit ninja. Il faudra tout de même être prudent. Connaissant Naruto et son stupide sens de l'honneur et sa stupide confiance en ses " amis ", il viendra seul. Mais on ne sait jamais, les années lui auront peut-être mis du plomb dans la cervelle, ou alors il aura tout simplement informé quelqu'un par inadvertance. Sasuke est fort, mais s'il est seul contre plusieurs jounins (dont le porteur du Kyûbi, quand même), il risque de ne pas tenir longtemps. Et il a vraiment autre chose à faire que d'être ramené pieds et poings liés à Konoha pour moisir dans un cachot haute sécurité en attendant d'avoir retrouvé la confiance du Conseil et de Tsunade (confiance qu'ils auraient raison de ne pas lui accorder, étant donné que la première chose qu'il ferait une fois libre serait de trahir une nouvelle fois).

Soudain, Sasuke relève la tête. De loin, il ressemble à une excroissance rocheuse qui viendrait de s'animer. Il se plaque un peu plus contre la paroi, tandis que son regard se focalise sur une silhouette mouvante en contrebas. Il jette un coup d'œil inquisiteur aux alentours, mais Naruto est bien venu seul. Le blond s'arrête à l'entrée de la vallée, balaye les lieux du regard. Sasuke se colle un peu plus contre la paroi, inutilement : à cette hauteur, dissimulé comme il est, même des yeux extrêmement perçants auraient du mal à le repérer.

Un frisson court le long de l'épine dorsale de l'héritier des Uchiwa, et il remarque soudain la ressemblance des lieux avec la Vallée de la Fin – en moins imposant peut-être. Il secoue la tête et jugule la soudaine envie de combattre qui l'assaille. Il brûle de se mesurer une fois de plus à son rival, de tester ses progrès, de se dresser contre cette formidable énergie, et de gagner, une fois de plus. Mais il est encore trop tôt. Il reporte son attention sur son ancien coéquipier, cède à la tentation de se rapprocher de la scène qui se déroule sous ses yeux.

- Tu es donc venu, constate son clone.

- Evidemment, qu'est-ce que tu crois, bâtard ! J'allais pas me défiler ! Tu penses me faire peur ? !

Sasuke sourit à cette tirade enflammée. Naruto n'a pas changé. Il a effectivement grandi, ses traits ont mûri, il a troqué son éternelle veste contre d'autres habits – même s'ils restent hélas irrémédiablement _oranges_ – et il paraît – un peu – plus posé, mais dans le fond, son caractère est resté le même. Quelque part, c'est presque… rassurant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? reprend le blond d'un ton méfiant, après un silence. Il est sur la défensive, prêt à attaquer.

- Tu ne vois vraiment pas ? Même tes faibles capacités de déductions devraient pouvoir trouver, raille son interlocuteur.

Ils restent un moment à se défier du regard, Naruto dressé de toute sa hauteur – ce qui, il faut l'admettre, est déjà un peu plus impressionnant que quelques années auparavant –, les bras croisés, le visage contracté par la colère, le clone de Sasuke en face de lui, appuyé nonchalamment au tronc d'un arbre, un sourire insolent relevant à peine la commissure de ses lèvres fines, et l'original au-dessus d'eux, surplombant la scène depuis un repli de la falaise, tous ses sens aux aguets, attentif au moindre détail de la confrontation.

- Peu importe, après tout, cède finalement le porteur de Kyûbi. C'est ton problème, si tu es incapable de te passer de moi plus de trois ans. Mais ça m'offre une occasion de te ramener au village sans avoir à te dénicher moi-même. Tu vas mordre la poussière, et puis je vais te traîner jusqu'à Konoha, et je te forcerai à présenter tes excuses à Sakura !

- Tu vois, tu as tout de même compris, ricane son interlocuteur. Mais tu es toujours aussi con. Si tu crois que je vais te laisser faire...

_Et surtout que j'aurais provoqué ce combat si je n'avais pas eu la certitude de ne courir aucun risque…_, pense le ninja déserteur dissimulé au creux de la roche avec un rictus.

Des fourmillements parcourent ses doigts. Il a de plus en plus de mal à réfréner son impatience. Le souvenir de l'aura terrifiante de Naruto lors de leur dernier combat le nargue et l'excite. Il se demande comment il n'a pas compris alors, comment il a pu passer à côté du secret pourtant évident de son ancien compagnon. Le Kyûbi… Il a assisté plusieurs fois pourtant au spectacle de la puissance du démon-renard, mais il a fallu cet affrontement pour qu'il ouvre enfin les yeux. Il faut dire que jamais jusqu'alors Naruto ne s'était ainsi déchaîné, et Sasuke ressent une certaine fierté à être celui qui l'a ainsi poussé dans ses derniers retranchements. C'est grâce à ce combat que l'Uchiwa a pris conscience de la fragilité de sa force. Naruto progresse à une vitesse incroyable, et il ne suffirait que d'un infime relâchement pour que lui, l'élève doué et assidu, soit dépassé par celui qu'il considérait avant comme le cancre de l'Académie. Alors, encore et encore… Pour tuer Itachi, et ne laisser personne le rattraper, il acquerra de la puissance… toujours plus… par n'importe quel moyen… et à n'importe quel prix.

Les yeux sombres du déserteur s'agrandissent légèrement et sa bouche s'entrouvre sous l'effet de l'excitation. Naruto a initié le combat. Ses clones se jettent sur la silhouette aux cheveux noirs et au sourire ironique, qui les évite sans chercher à rispoter. Le Sasuke sur la falaise ne s'occupe pas de la charge des adolescents blonds tous identiques que son double évite tant bien que mal et fixe les mains du vrai Naruto, qui s'unissent et se séparent pour former des signes successifs. Il ne connaît pas cette combinaison, et ses yeux où danse une lueur intriguée prennent une teinte rouge d'où émergent trois virgules noires. Son inattention permet à un clone blond de toucher le sien. Celui-ci éclate et est immédiatement remplacé. Un coup d'œil vers Naruto lui confirme que son ex-coéquipier, concentré sur sa technique, n'a pas éventré la supercherie. Les épaules de l'enfant-renard se détendent presque imperceptiblement, et Sasuke comprend qu'il a lancé le jutsu. Il fronce les sourcils, surpris par l'absence de réaction immédiate et impressionnante, surtout de la part de la Tornade de Konoha, puis écarquille les yeux.

L'air au fond de la vallée s'est troublé. Il semble plus dense et brouille les contours des arbres et de la roche, mais ce n'est pas exactement du brouillard. L'affrontement des clones en contrebas paraît exagérément lent, et pourtant le sharingan de l'Uchiwa est loin d'être à son maximum. Enfin, Sasuke comprend : son adversaire a presque solidifié l'atmosphère dans un petit périmètre, pour ralentir leurs mouvements. Ils savent tous deux que, tandis que l'enfant-renard détient l'avantage au niveau de la force pure, la vitesse est le principal atout du brun, et Naruto cherche à l'en déposséder.

Sasuke esquisse un sourire ravi. Cette technique a dû demander un grand apport de chakra, et Naruto l'a effectué sans aucun effort apparent, montrant encore sa formidable puissance. Elle montre aussi que le blond, au lieu de charger sans réfléchir, a cherché à exploiter ce qu'il connaissait de son rival pour l'affaiblir. Ce duel se révèle encore plus prometteur…

Son sourire s'agrandit encore et se fait carnassier. Cette première offensive était bien pensée, mais Naruto n'a pas envisagé qu'il puisse se cacher _en dehors_ du périmètre touché par le jutsu. Ainsi, tandis que le ninja de Konoha se débattra dans la mélasse qu'il a lui-même créée, son ennemi, libre de ses mouvements, pourra le harceler et l'affaiblir par de fulgurantes attaques. Et Naruto, pour se défendre, devra déployer tout son pouvoir… Son démesuré et fascinant pouvoir…

_" Pour évaluer mon niveau… "_

Les paroles d'Itachi résonnent à ses oreilles, et pour la première fois, il comprend.

_" C'est ça l'important. "_

Son clone, touché, s'évapore. Naruto a un moment de flottement, déconcerté par la disparition de son ennemi. Sasuke ne lui laisse pas le temps de se reprendre et s'élance de sa cachette, ses pieds prenant appui sur les aspérités rocheuses tandis que ses mains s'agitent avec vivacité. Naruto évite de justesse le premier kâton, esquive une volée de kunaï, cherchant fébrilement son attaquant. Sasuke danse sur la paroi, enchaîne jet d'armes et jutsus bénins que l'autre ne pare qu'avec peine, entravé par sa propre technique.

Mais soudain l'Uchiwa dérape, manque perdre l'équilibre. Le temps qu'il se rétablisse, Naruto a disparu. C'est au tour du brun de chercher son adversaire des yeux. Un rocher vole soudain en éclats à sa droite ; Naruto en sort et charge, à la vitesse d'un boulet de canon ; Sasuke ne réussit pas à l'éviter et prend son poing de plein fouet ; l'impact le projette plusieurs mètres plus loin. Son corps s'arque et s'enfonce dans la pierre, mais il ne sent pas la douleur. Ses yeux sont fixés sur son rival. Il ne pense même pas à se dégager, hypnotisé par l'énergie qui se dégage maintenant de Naruto.

Une aura terriblement oppressante électrise l'atmosphère entre eux et envoie des frissons sur les avant-bras nus de Sasuke. Les prunelles de l'enfant-renard sont fendues comme celles d'un félin et ses iris d'ordinaire si bleus et limpides sont du même rouge sanguin que le sharingan qui tourne vertigineusement dans les yeux de l'enfant Uchiwa. Des vagues de chakra écarlate caressent la peau de Naruto, et sur celle de Sasuke se répand progressivement la marque d'Orochimaru.

Enfin, le déserteur se ramasse et se lance sur son adversaire. Des mains parent ses coups, ses kunaï rencontrent l'acier froid d'autres armes. Il ne prolonge pas le corps-à-corps, se recule immédiatement pour mieux revenir à la charge. S'initie une joute de funambules sur les arrêtes rocheuses et les parois inégales. Les deux bretteurs ne se séparent que pour se rencontrer de nouveau, rendent coup sur coup, chargent, se retirent, parent, esquivent, répliquent, se fendent, en équilibre instable, en un ballet incroyablement aérien.

Sasuke sent l'énergie du Kyûbi qui l'environne, les ongles trop acérés sur sa peau, les coups trop lourds qui répondent à ses promptes attaques. Il s'en joue et cela le grise, son cœur bat trop vite, sa respiration est précipitée, il aime cette danse mortelle où les réflexes répliquent à la puissance. Ils ont délaissé les jutsus et les artifices, pour ne garder que le combat nu, deux forces dressées l'une contre l'autre, tout contre l'autre, le souffle de l'autre sur leurs lèvres et sa chaleur sur leur peau. Ils s'enlacent et se désunissent, se déchirent et s'harmonisent, et le pouvoir les entoure, pulse autour d'eux, en eux. Ce qu'il cherche, ce qu'il a toujours cherché, est là… juste là…

_" Pour évaluer mon niveau. C'est ça l'important. "_

Soudain, un raté, un faux mouvement détruit la perfection de leurs évolutions, et Sasuke tombe. La densité de l'air en contrebas ralentit sa chute. Il se relève, se mord la lèvre : il est piégé. Il lui semble nager dans de la gelée. Son sharingan l'avertit de l'arrivée d'une salve de shurikens ; il se déporte sur le côté, mais ses gestes sont trop lents, une des lames frôle sa joue. Déstabilisé, il évite de son mieux les attaques suivantes, mais son dôjutsu l'handicape plus qu'il ne l'aide. L'intervalle est trop grand entre sa vitesse normale et celle à laquelle il se voit ici réduit, et son cerveau gère difficilement cette situation déconcertante. Peu à peu, pourtant, il s'habitue, mais prend garde à ne rien laisser percevoir dans ses déplacements de sa nouvelle aisance.

Naruto est accroché à la falaise, bien au-dessus de lui. Sans crier gare, le brun envoie une volée d'armes dissimulées par des boules de feu dans sa direction, puis d'un mouvement circulaire du pied soulève suffisamment de poussière pour le cacher aux yeux de son ennemi. Il relâche brusquement son emprise mentale sur le sceau de son cou, et se laisse envahir par la Marque et la bouffée de férocité et d'animalité qui l'accompagne. Son corps s'arque et ses muscles se bandent ; une première excroissance, puis une deuxième, saillent de son dos et percent ses vêtements. Ses ailes se déploient et, d'un puissant battement, il se propulse au-dessus du sol.

La remontée est lente dans l'air condensé, et l'envergure des ailes du ninja du Son en fait une cible facile. Sasuke ne peut éviter un kunaï, qui transperce la fine membrane. Mais déjà il atteint les limites du jutsu de Naruto, et son ascension s'accélère. Il arrive à la hauteur de son rival, un rictus tord les traits de son visage désormais inhumain. Sa vision s'est encore précisée, son chakra a augmenté, son corps lui répond mieux que jamais. Il sent le pouvoir irriguer ses veines, il se l'approprie, il le maîtrise.

_" Pour évaluer mon niveau. "_

Il attaque. Naruto a plus de mal à répliquer, il se fatigue, son souffle est court. Sasuke ne lui laisse pas le temps de se reprendre, il le harcèle, le tourmente d'un tourbillon de coups fulgurants. Il le travaille au corps. Et soudain, l'occasion qu'il attend se déclare : Naruto a laissé une faille dans sa garde. L'Uchiwa charge son poing de chakra et le lance ; l'impact plie son adversaire en deux et le fait suffoquer. L'enfant-renard crache du sang. Il reste un instant immobile, recroquevillé contre la paroi, un mince filet écarlate sur son menton. Il écarquille les yeux comme sous l'effet d'une violente surprise, puis son expression change. Ses traits se contractent, son regard devient déterminé, intense… sauvage.

Un frisson remonte l'échine de Sasuke. Ca y est. Le moment qu'il a tant attendu est arrivé. La dernière lueur de raison dans les iris rouges de Naruto vacille, la dernière barrière tombe qui sépare l'esprit du ninja de celui du démon, le contrôle de la folie. L'enfant-renard se ramasse sur lui-même. Un grondement sourd s'élève de sa gorge, ses lèvres se retroussent sur deux canines anormalement acérées. Il n'est plus que rage et férocité, et envie de tuer. Le chakra se déverse de lui comme un torrent lors de la fonte des neiges, submerge les alentours et noie sous l'excitation la dernière parcelle de contrôle dans le cerveau de Sasuke. La sauvagerie qui se répand dans l'air trouve un écho dans le cœur du ninja du Son, en sa colère trop longtemps contenue, en la cruauté enfermée dans la Marque.

La créature ailée pousse un cri strident, inarticulé, et fond sur son adversaire. Le grondement du renard s'accentue. Il bande ses muscles, se prépare à sauter, saute. Le choc violent ne ressemble à aucun de leurs affrontements jusque-là. Naruto griffe et mord, Sasuke se défend avec ses mains, ses pieds, ses ailes, tout son corps. Leurs chakras tournent autour d'eux et s'entrechoquent, force pure. Ils sont incapables, à l'instant, de l'utiliser autrement. Tout souvenir, quel qu'il soit, tous leurs différents jutsus, leurs motivations, leurs espoirs, leurs peurs, leurs responsabilités, a disparu de leur esprit, tout sauf l'envie de vivre et l'envie de tuer. Leurs yeux de la même couleur écarlate, surs lesquels ressortent pour l'un le noir de l'ovale effilé de la pupille et pour l'autre le noir des trois virgules du Sharingan, sont étrangement identiques, emplis de la même bestialité.

Tout à coup, le corps-à-corps cesse, et l'Uchiwa s'élève dans les airs, se mettant hors de portée des mâchoires du démon-renard. Son épaule saigne abondamment. Les dents de son rival ont pénétré jusqu'à l'os. Sasuke se maintient loin de la falaise et de Naruto qui feule agressivement dans sa direction. Sa respiration est hachée. La souffrance le rend plus lucide en même temps qu'elle l'enivre. En lui, la sauvagerie et sa perspicacité retrouvée s'affrontent et se mêlent, l'emplissant d'une sorte de griserie clairvoyante. Il est plus que jamais conscient de la puissance incroyable de leur duel, de _sa_ puissance. Il se rend compte que du sang coule d'une estafilade sur son arcade sourcilière jusque sur ses lèvres, et des nombreuses griffures sur son torse, et que de son t-shirt lacéré il ne reste plus qu'un souvenir et une des manches. Le goût du sang emplit sa bouche – il s'est peut-être cassé une ou deux dents, note-t-il avec détachement –, un goût étrange, dont il ne sait s'il devrait le qualifier de sucré jusqu'à en être écœurant ou de métallique.

Il réalise aussi qu'il devrait être atterré d'avoir perdu à ce point le contrôle de lui-même, mais que cela le laisse complètement indifférent. Il est vraiment atterré, en fait, mais surtout à cause de la façon dont il a gaspillé son chakra durant les derniers assauts. Jamais il n'avait réussi à soutirer à la Marque autant de pouvoir, et il l'a gâché en laissant son instinct guider ses attaques.

Il sourit férocement et se concentre, rappelant à lui tout son chakra dispersé. En un battement d'aile il est sur son adversaire, se jouant des coups de mâchoires rageurs du fauve, attendant le bon moment pour frapper au lieu de se laisser emporter par sa fureur. Sa folle exultation transfigure ses traits ; son expression à cet instant n'est ni humaine, ni animale, mais celle d'un dieu au rictus cruel.

Enfin, l'occasion qu'il attendait se présente, et il charge. Ses coups sont lourds et maîtrisés, chargés d'une telle quantité de chakra qu'il peut presque sentir son poids sur sa peau. Naruto pousse un hurlement de douleur, contre-attaque pourtant. Mais ses mouvements frénétiques et peu précis ne peuvent rien contre la violence minutieusement calculée de Sasuke. Le démon-renard recule peu à peu, essoufflé, incapable de tenir la cadence infernale des évolutions de l'Uchiwa. Et soudain, d'un geste brusque, avec une détermination désespérée, il se jette contre son rival.

L'assaut imprévu déstabilise Sasuke. Il quitte un instant son ennemi du regard pour assurer sa prise sur les rochers. Lorsqu'il lève la tête, son regard rencontre celui de son ex-coéquipier. Naruto est en équilibre précaire sur une arrête de la falaise. Il respire profondément. Il est calme. Ses yeux brillent d'une intelligence qui n'est pas celle, vicieuse et brutale, du Kyûbi. Son chakra converge en vagues rouges et chaudes vers sa main droite, et Sasuke comprend instantanément à quelle technique il va devoir faire face. Ses doigts exécutent presque inconsciemment une combinaison de signes, et des éclairs commencent à se former autour de sa main. Sasuke prend son élan, déploie ses ailes, son bras autour duquel crépite l'électricité noire des Mille Oiseaux à moitié replié. Naruto bande ses muscles, et un sourd grondement sort de sa gorge sans qu'il en ait conscience, tandis que le Rasengan tourne vertigineusement vite en une sphère parfaite, d'un rouge translucide.

Ils s'élancent. L'air est vibrant de tension, et paraît sur le point de s'enflammer au contact de tant de pouvoir. Ils se rencontrent à plusieurs mètres du sol. La violence du choc ébranle l'atmosphère elle-même ; sous eux, la surface du périmètre plus dense créé par Naruto frissonne et se met à onduler. Leurs chakras se rassemblent autour des deux duellistes, teintant d'une couleur indéfinissable l'espace qui les environne.

Sasuke tend son bras devant lui, son Chidori à quelques centimètres seulement du Rasengan, lorsque l'expression de Naruto change. La détermination et la rage inscrites sur le visage de l'enfant-renard s'évanouissent. Une lueur étrange illumine fugitivement ses iris, immédiatement ternis par une tristesse immense et résignée. L'Orbe Tourbillonnant cesse sa rotation une fraction de seconde, puis explose. Sasuke a à peine le temps de percevoir le sourire presque compatissant que lui adresse Naruto, avant que son bras, que ne freine plus aucun obstacle, ne s'enfonce avec aisance dans la poitrine de son adversaire. Le sang éclabousse sa peau nue, ses ongles pénètrent profondément dans la chair, et rien, ni os ni organe, ne paraît pouvoir les arrêter. La sphère de pouvoir qui s'était formée autour d'eux se rompt brusquement, et sa déflagration fait trembler la terre.

Et ils retombent. Ils chutent tous deux, Sasuke et le corps de Naruto, enlacés, au fond de la combe. L'air au-dessus du vallon a retrouvé sa transparence et sa légèreté quelques instants auparavant. Ils heurtent le sol lourdement, sans essayer de se rétablir. Les yeux de Sasuke sont fixés sur ceux de Naruto, dont l'éclatante couleur écarlate s'altère et se change lentement en un bleu délavé, trop clair, trop vide de cette énergie qui y a toujours rayonné. L'Uchiwa reste immobile. Il ne voulait pas… Il ne voulait plus le tuer. Il voulait juste… évaluer son niveau…

Il sent sa propre vue se modifier, et il sait ce que cela signifie, il peut presque voir danser devant lui le motif noir triangulaire qui doit se dessiner, en ce moment, sur ses iris.

" _Il te faudra pour cela… tuer ton meilleur ami. "_

Il ne comprend pas pourquoi il a si mal. Il pensait avoir renoncé à Naruto longtemps auparavant…

Il sent son pouvoir augmenter encore. Il a mal, et il est en colère contre Naruto, cet idiot, pourquoi s'est-il sacrifié, qu'est-ce qu'il lui est passé par la tête, et il est en colère contre lui-même, pour avoir vraiment voulu le tuer, pour avoir été si aveugle…

" _Pour évaluer mon niveau. C'est ça l'important… "_

Il a tué Naruto. Il n'a plus de porte de sortie, maintenant. Il est trop profondément avancé sur la route de la force et de la solitude, et ce n'est que maintenant qu'il n'a plus le choix qu'il se met à douter. Il veut revenir en arrière, plus que tout, et c'est la première fois qu'il désire quelque chose plus que la vengeance. Mais il est trop tard.

" …_C'est ça l'important… "_

Le ciel au-dessus des collines est clair et dégagé. Les branches des arbres sont mollement secouées par une petite brise. Sasuke renverse sa tête en arrière. Il hait cette tranquillité, il hait l'idée que quelque part, des gens sont heureux, alors qu'il est si triste, et furieux, et que Naruto est mort. Il sourit amèrement. Il les vengera tous, ses parents, Naruto, lui-même, tous ceux qui souffrent ou ont souffert dans ce monde. Il les anéantira tous, bourreaux et victimes, méthodiquement. Il a toujours vécu pour la vengeance.

Il se relève, sans hâte, extrait son bras du cadavre à ses côtés. Le Mangekyou tourne dans ses yeux rouges.

Un démon est mort. Un autre est né.


End file.
